Ain't that the life
by devilwentdown
Summary: Set long after Endgame. the fallout from descisons mad and the effect on the next generation. (all in the name of fun!)


DISCLAIMER: I own none of these character with the exception or Annie, Harry and Miral. I have no money don't sue me! If you want to repost this somewhere else, feel free. ______________________________________________________  
  
'It's perfect! Your dad hates every girl that you date so we use Annie as a decoy, then when he hates her introduce me as her best friend and then I can suck up so he likes me. Then you fake dump Annie and we get together. It's brilliant!' Miral Paris smiled at her ingenious plan. Her boyfriend Harry Chakotay just stared, shocked at her audacity. 'I'm not sure Miral what if he finds out and gets mad' Annie Bashir was being cautious, she knew how Miral's schemes could and had gone wrong. They were sitting in Starfleet academy's canteen. Miral was in second year with Harry. Annie was a year younger but in their year because she was smart. Miral and Harry had been dating for three months and still hadn't told their parents. Harry was scared to, his father was tough to deal with and usually tried successfully to scare away any girlfriends. His mother, Seven, had died when he was born so he could understand the over protectiveness but he was nineteen. And could do what he wanted to. At least that was the theory. Miral just hadn't gotten around to telling them. She didn't want to. She knew that they wouldn't approve because they were so Starfleet. They never did anything stupid or wrong. Annie was just being pulled into this plan, as usual but as long as they kept her mug of coffee topped up she didn't mind too much. _______________________________________________________  
  
Seventeen years previously. The second anniversary of Voyager's return and the senior crew sat in a non descript restaurant. There was no fanfare this time. Starfleet made them feel as if they were lucky that they had escaped a court martial. That was after the big public welcome home of course. A notable absence today was the captain. The rest ate quietly. They had come to bury their past. Any association with voyager now was unhelpful and hindered them. It was B'lanna who spoke first. 'I'm not going to tell Miral that she was born on voyager, in fact Tom and I have agreed that we should tell her nothing, just that we met at the academy and had a nice normal life before she came.'  
  
Harry went next. 'It doesn't really bother me but I can't get a job based on anything I did in the delta quadrant, look at me I'm still an Ensign. I think it's for the best that we just forget it and deny that we had any part in it.'  
  
'Hear hear.' Said Chakotay 'I want to raise Harry jr. without the media. It was bad enough when seven died and they watched our every move. I want to give my son a normal life and that can't involve Voyager.'  
  
Tom cleared his throat 'I have a note from the captain. Dearest friends, I'm sorry that I'm not with you but I have to agree with B'lanna on this. I have moved on and made a new life for myself. I have married and have a daughter and a step daughter. They are my future thus I will not be attending any Voyager remembrance events. I enjoyed my time in the Delta quadrant but I need a new life now. I think that we all do. Yours with love, Kathryn Janeway.  
  
'That's it.' Tom took a drink of water.  
  
'So we are all in agreement. We leave Voyager behind and that means we leave each other behind.' B'lanna raised her glass 'One last toast. To the journey.' 'To the journey' they all said together. _______________________________________________________  
  
Present time. 'Okay' Harry entered the girl's room 'I and my "girlfriend" will meet my father for dinner tonight at eight in Cisco's.' 'Excellent' Miral smiled 'What will you wear Annie?' 'I'm still not sure..' She trailed off. 'I think you should dress trashy, give a bad impression!' Miral smiled evilly.  
  
That evening Annie stood with Harry waiting to be seated wearing a short, red halter neck dress with four inch high, strappy, sandals. She felt unbelievably uncomfortable. 'You owe me big Harry' she said through a forced grin. 'I know' he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'I'll buy you as much coffee as you could possibly want! Look that's my dad over there.' 'The one with the tattoo?' 'Yep that's him. Get ready for him to hate you.'  
  
Chakotay sat at the table feeling uncomfortable. He had never liked restaurants and he certainly didn't like spending time on earth. It galled him that Harry had joined Starfleet but that must have been how his father felt when Chakotay had done the same thing. But, he thought looking at his son's date, he had never dated hookers. He didn't smile as Harry introduced her.  
  
The dinner was going perfectly. Harry didn't think that his dad had ever disliked any of his girlfriends as much as he disliked Annie. 'So Annie why don't you tell me about yourself?' Chakotay asked trying to be polite. 'Well Chakotay my father died when I was three, my mother raised me alone. She's an admiral in Starfleet. I love being in the academy and I hope to be posted in the delta quadrant when I graduate.' 'I wouldn't recommend it.' Chakotay said absent mindedly, searching for the waiter to refill his Jack Daniels. 'Have you been to the Delta Quadrant?' Annie asked, finally a conversation topic which was neutral. 'A long time ago and I only have bad memories of it.' 'My mother says that it's a fascinating area of space and relatively uncharted. Except for the research done by that cargo ship, Voyager.' 'You think that voyager was a cargo ship? Are you two learning anything in the academy?' Chakotay couldn't believe it. He knew that Starfleet didn't like the topic of voyager but to have people think that it was a cargo ship? He couldn't believe it. 'Voyager was a starship and we did as much research as we possibly could when we weren't being attacked by alien species.' 'You were on Voyager? I thought the crew was all cardassian.' 'I was first officer and there were no cardassians onboard. Half of the crew were Maquis but I suppose you don't know who they are either.'  
  
Harry was shocked his dad had never mentioned Voyager before. Why tonight he wondered and why hadn't he known before this? Annie sat quietly, she didn't feel like being ridiculed anymore. She looked around the restaurant for an escape. At the door stood her mother. Perfect. 'Oh my mother is here I'd better go and say hello. Excuse me.' Annie smiled politely and rose from the table. Chakotay stared at the doorway as well. Kathryn Janeway stood there, she was older and now her hair was sprinkled heavily with grey, but it was her. So finally he met the daughter she talked of all those years ago. She had kept the pact to not talk of Voyager though because Annie knew nothing of it. He took a deep breath when she looked him straight into the eyes, he raised his glass and saluted her with it, smiling a sardonic smile.  
  
'Mom thank god you're here I'm having dinner with Harry and his dad and his dad is so mean, please come and sit with us.' Annie begged. Kathryn was frozen. This was the moment that she had dreaded. Meeting Chakotay again after all these years. She hadn't seen him since Seven's death and the night that they spent together. Seeing him brought back all of her shame and the hatred she felt for herself. She had been weak and slept with him. While his wife lay barely cold in her coffin and their son in the cot by the bed. Her daughter's words barely registered with her. Chakotay smiled mockingly at her. Annie took her hand and dragged her to the table where he sat.  
  
'Kathryn, the pleasure is all mine.' 'Chakotay, This must be Harry. How are you Harry? I knew your mother well.' 'She doesn't do herself justice, son, she was your mother's best friend, like a mother to her in fact.' 'You are too kind, Chakotay.' Kathryn swallowed hard. Annie had the waiter set a place for her and another chair was brought to the table. 'Actually Kathryn I was just telling the children about the Delta Quadrant. Seems like you kept the pact well.' 'Why would I want to break it? It gave us all a new, fresh start.' 'Without all of the mistakes that we made?' 'Well I think you made the most mistakes, Chakotay.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' his voice getting louder. 'Annie, why don't you and Harry go out and dance on the balcony. It's beautiful out there.' Kathryn smiled as they left. When they were out of earshot she replied to Chakotay. 'At least I didn't bring home a new lover.' 'Don't speak about seven like that.' 'Why not? You didn't love her I know that much. If she hadn't gotten pregnant you would never have married her.' Kathryn knew how much her words would hurt him. 'Well at least I'm not you. As soon as she died you were taking what you wanted.' 'You wanted it too.' 'I was confused.' 'I don't want your son anywhere near Annie.' 'Why isn't he good enough for her?' 'I'm serious, they cannot date.' 'Why not? I think they make a beautiful couple.' 'I lied.. to you about Annie. She's your daughter. I gave her a different birthday so you wouldn't find out.' 'WHAT? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!' 'Keep your voice down. I didn't want people to know about our mistake. So I took care of it and didn't register Annie's birth until she was three months old.' 'Does she know?' 'No I married and she thinks that my late husband was her father.' 'I should tell her. If I'm her father then I want her to know.' 'And will you tell Harry as well? And tell him that you cheated on his mother as soon as she died? I don't think so. This will be just one more secret that we take to our graves.'  
  
Annie suddenly came running back in and grabbed her purse. 'Mom, I got a call. Miral's in hospital. I have to go. Harry's going to come too. Settle the bill I'll call you later. Nice meeting you Chakotay.' With that they were both gone. ____________________________________________________  
  
At the hospital Miral was sitting up. She hated being ill and now all the nurses were fussing around her. She couldn't believe that she had fainted at the gym. She was waiting for her doctor to come and tell her what was wrong with her. 'Hello I'm Doctor Edgar-Michael Hoffman, Cadet Paris.' 'Hi doctor. So what's wrong with me and when can I leave.' The doctor laughed gently at her. 'What's with the laughing? have I got something on my face?' 'You just remind me a lot of someone I used to know. Now it's good news I have for you. You're eight weeks pregnant! Congratulations!' Miral burst into tears.  
  
B'lanna and Tom Paris burst through the hospital doors. They had come as soon as they were told that Miral fainted. 'I'm sorry but the Doctor is with Cadet Paris' a nurse protested at B'lanna going into the room. 'I don't give a damn that's my baby in there' B'lanna shoved the nurse out of the way and found her daughter crying. 'What's wrong? Are you very ill?' B'lanna ran over and hugged her daughter. Tom entered behind her after helping the nurse to her feet. He looked at his sobbing daughter then to the doctor. 'Hey Doc you do realise that my daughter doesn't have to cry every time you see her.' 'Good to see you as well, Mr Paris. And now the name is Doctor Edgar- Michael Hoffman or Dr. EMH.' 'Witty Doc. What's wrong with my little angel?' 'Patient confidentiality, you know that from when you served as my assistant.' B'lanna wiped away Miral's tears 'What's wrong with you sweetie?' 'I..I mean I'm..' Miral didn't know what to tell them. 'I'm pregnant' she blurted it out. 'WHAT!' they said in unison.  
  
Annie and Harry heard the last part of the conversation. 'Play along Harry or I'm serious Mr and Mrs. Paris will kill you. They are really protective of Miral.' Annie smiled confidently 'Follow me.' 'Oh Miral are you alright? I heard you say you were pregnant! You poor, poor pet!' Annie walked over and kissed her on the cheek. 'Annie, how are you?' B'lanna asked 'I'm fine Mrs. Paris but I feel so bad because I was out on a date with Harry, my boyfriend.' 'Well Harry, introduce yourself properly.' Tom smiled and stuck out his hand. 'You should know him Tom.' B'lanna stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing 'He's Seven and Chakotay's son. Don't you recognise him?' 'No I didn't' Tom withdrew his hand from Harry's grasp. The doc cleared his throat loudly. 'B'lanna, Tom I need to talk to you outside for a moment.'  
  
When they left Harry rushed to Miral's side. 'Why didn't you tell me?' 'I didn't know.' She answered 'But Annie why did you say that you are dating Harry? This is going to be awful they'll think I'm after stealing your boyfriend.' 'Look we still need Harry's dad to like you, we can explain to your parents later but let's just stick to the plan and everything will be fine.' Harry laughed 'You are sounding more and more like Miral.'  
  
Outside the room the doc, Tom and B'lanna were conferring. 'They can't date' the doctor was worried 'They are brother and sister.' 'But we can't tell them' B'lanna sighed 'Kathryn trusted us with this secret and we can't break her confidence.' Tom smiled 'Then there's only one thing that we can do. Break them up.'  
  
Chakotay and Kathryn sat across from each other. They didn't talk. Just sat and stared at each other, at their meals, at the floor. 'We have to tell them some reason they can't see each other.' Kathryn said sighing. 'Well you're the expert at lying, so come on rustle something up.' He was bitter, the years hadn't been kind to him. 'What happened you? You used to be happy, content now you are an embittered old man.' 'Life happened. My wife died, you left me we got a second chance and you just left.' 'How could I stay? Seven was my best friend. The guilt almost killed me. I even named my child after her, so that I couldn't even look at her without thinking of Seven.' 'Annika, Annie at least you had her and you married.' 'To an old, old friend who understood why I had to marry, why I had to dispel any rumours or gossip.' 'Who was he?' 'Dr. Julian Bashir, he was a good fifteen years younger than me but we got along and he had a daughter as well his wife Ezray died. We helped each other, but they died in an accident when Annie was three.' 'I'm sorry.' 'I know. I'm sorry that I hurt you.' 'We were never good at timing, do you remember all those times that Tuvok caught us in the nick of time.' 'They were good times. I miss them. I miss everyone.' 'I almost wish we hadn't made the pact.' 'It made life easier but I know what you mean I haven't seen anyone in so long.' Kathryn sighed. 'We could organise a reunion, something low key and quiet. Just to catch up. The senior crew.' 'In Sandrine's.' 'In Sandrine's this Friday week.' 'Maybe it will be good for us, the senior crew I mean.' 'I know.' Chakotay smiled 'I know.' __________________________________________________________  
  
Friday week, Sandrine's bar.  
  
They booked out the bar. They wanted to be alone. Kathryn smoothed her dress, she stood outside the door with Annie. They were all bringing people with them to this. Annie pushed the door open and was shocked to see Miral. Her mother had kept the pact as far as who else was on voyager. All she knew for certain was Chakotay.  
  
Tuvok, B'lanna, Tom, the Doc, Chakotay and Harry Kim stood around the pool table playing. They all turned when she and her mother entered and hugs were exchanged. Annie was admired by Harry Kim and Tuvok. She already knew Miral's parents and had met the Doc the week before. Harry stood with his father and stuck out his tongue when the rest of them weren't looking. Miral called Annie and they left for the bar. Harry followed them. The former senior crew of Voyager sat down together and started to reminisce. They slowly caught up with each other lives. Kathryn was shocked at how harsh life had been for some of them. B'lanna and Tom could only have one child, Harry had never found someone special but he was honoured that Seven insisted that her son be named after him, Tuvok's life suited him but he never fully recovered from his illness and the doctor had his name but he was never recognised as fully human even though he was declared an independent being. They laughed as they thought of their lives in the Delta Quadrant. Miral, Annie and Harry Jr. listened and heard about their parents lives before them. 'And I thought that you were perfect little angels' exclaimed Miral 'Anything I do now can't be half as bad as what you two have done.'  
  
Then Annie and Miral were investigating the karaoke machine. They laughed as they set it up and sent Harry up to announce them.  
  
For the entertainment of the Voyager Crew we have not one but two Beautiful ladies singing.Drum roll please. Tom quickly replied to the challenge. The sugababes, Harry continued, Angel's with dirty faces!  
  
I'm confused, I don't know  
  
Which way to really go  
  
This guy is fly  
  
But another one pass me by  
  
Stuck in the middle of this spot  
  
That is too damn hot  
  
Shall I chose the one  
  
With the heavy car or not  
  
'Coz nothing ain't serious  
  
See I'm only nineteen  
  
And I wanna be mysterious  
  
Naughty, sexy, on the creep  
  
Never sleep  
  
Won't reveal the sneaky side of me  
  
All day and night I creep out  
  
I think who I'm gonna go and link up  
  
Don't think that I'm innocent, baby  
  
'Coz this is driving me crazy  
  
Tell me what do you see  
  
I'm not an innocent girl  
  
Chorus  
  
You don't know where we go  
  
You don't know  
  
That we're angels with dirty faces in the morning  
  
You don't know we've been on the town low  
  
You don't know that we're missing to the morning  
  
I'd say that I'm the kind of girl  
  
You'd say is shy  
  
But I don't think that's the answer  
  
You'd hear if you asked my guy  
  
I'm just a girl who likes to let it go  
  
Party with my ladies 'till dawn  
  
Still don't just let it go  
  
  
  
Move your heads to the beat  
  
And shake it down like you never did before  
  
Move a little closer come with me  
  
I'll show you the place to be  
  
That's what he said to me  
  
They collapsed off of the stage, laughing.  
  
Chakotay was quickly rounded onto stage. He started singing Pearl Jam's 'Black.' I know some day you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star in some one else's sky oh why, why can't it be mine?  
  
He looked at Kathryn as he sang. She looked away. She couldn't take him begging her. She wasn't strong enough.  
  
Annie and Harry danced to his father's singing. They were going to break up tonight, very loudly, very publicly. As soon as Chakotay came off stage. Annie went to her phone and appeared to read a message. She then started screaming at him. 'How could you? you f*ucking B**tard!' she screamed 'Do what?' he protested. 'Read that and then you tell me!' she burst into tears. He pretended to read the message and then he just looked at her and apologised. Then he ran out. Annie then turned to Chakotay 'That means that I can do this because I don't have to put up with Chakotay.' She grabbed a pitcher of beer and walked up to him. She smiled and dumped it over his head. 'I never want to speak to you again. You are the rudest, most ignorant man I have ever met.' The crew all started laughing. 'Mom I'm going back to my dorm I'll call you tomorrow. Nice to meet all of you. See you later Miral.' With that she was gone.  
  
Tom took over the karaoke machine for a while and everyone danced around. Chakotay and Kathryn swayed together, lost in their own thoughts. Chakotay finally broke the silence 'Would you like to come for dinner with me next week. I want to hear all about Annie and we need to figure out what to do.' 'Okay, you're on.' Kathryn smiled.  
  
B'lanna and Tom danced together. 'What did you send to Annie to make her dump Harry?' B'lanna inquired 'Nothing, he must have screwed up on his own.'  
  
The party eventually broke up and they all promised to see each other again and keep the pact. _________________________________________________________  
  
Six months later.  
  
Miral walked down the corridor to her dorm room. She was eight months pregnant. And her parents still didn't know who the father was. They were getting madder and madder over some guy knocking her up and the angrier they got the less she wanted to tell them about her and Harry. It was a vicious circle. She opened the door to her room and saw a big bunch of flowers from Harry. He always made her smile. She heard a beep from the COM link and answered it. Annie's mother pooped up on the screen. 'Hi admiral can I help you?' 'Hi Miral, how are you feeling?' 'Tired, washed out, pregnant. You?' 'I'm great can you pass a message onto Annie for me?' 'Sure I can. Let me get a pen and I'll write it down...ok go' 'I'm on Risa and I'm getting remarried next week. I want her to come.' 'Married! To who?' 'Do you remember Harry's father, Chakotay?' 'Yeah but I have to warn you Annie will not be happy.' 'But I am. At last. Goodbye Miral.' 'Bye Admiral.'  
  
Kathryn left the COM terminal and walked over to where Chakotay was sitting. He smiled up at her from his seat. 'How did she take it?' 'I got Miral so I left a message.' She sat onto his lap. 'Are we doing the right thing?' she asked 'Yes, I'm certain of it. I love you too much not to marry you.' 'Have you invited everyone?' 'Yes hopefully the entire Voyager crew will be able to come.' 'And give us a wedding to remember. Have you told Harry yet?' 'I talked to him earlier he was shocked to say the least.'  
  
Harry stood outside Miral's door, knocking. 'Okay I'm coming' she yelled. 'My father is marrying Annie's mother!' he walked inside. 'I know I was just talking to the admiral. Are you going to attend?' 'Of course I have to. He's my father but I thought it would be the perfect time to announce that we're together. I mean everyone will be distracted by the wedding and it won't seem that bad.' Harry sat down on Miral's bed. 'You think that there's something bad about the fact that I'm having our child' Miral was ready to fly off the handle. Harry was well acquainted with back-pedalling to get out of trouble. 'No love what I mean is that if we tell everyone at a big public event they'll just accept it and won't make a scene.' 'Okay then. Will you give me a foot rub, my ankles are so swollen.'  
  
Annie came in an hour later to find Miral asleep on the bed and Harry reading a book. 'Have you heard?' he whispered. 'Heard what?' 'Our parents are getting married.' 'WHAT!!?' she shouted. Miral woke up with a start. 'Since when have they even been dating?' she asked. 'I don't know but they're getting married next week on Risa. Are you coming?' 'I suppose so..this is so unexpected.' She half sat half fell onto her bed. 'Miral and I are going to announce that we're together at the wedding. We think it's a good time to do it.' Harry kept talking but Annie had already tuned out. ___________________________________________________  
  
On Risa.  
  
All of the surviving crew of voyager were attending the wedding. They sat around the day before the day before the wedding ceremony was due to take place. Chakotay and Kathryn walked around welcoming everyone accepting congratulations. Miral and Harry were sitting with Annie at the bar. They planned to make their announcement is a few minutes. Harry was looking more and more nervous. Annie laughed at him and went to get him some Dutch courage before he made the announcement. Miral stood up before she returned, she wanted it over with. She held up a glass and tapped it lightly with a spoon, making a gently tinkling sound. Everyone ignored her. She shouted for quiet, everyone turned around to see what was going on. She cleared her throat. 'I have an announcement to make with Harry. I'm pleased to announce that we are having a baby.' She sat down. Most of the crew didn't know who she was and wondered why it was such a big deal. Chakotay and Kathryn's mouths dropped open with shock. B'lanna dropped her glass of wine. Tom fainted. Miral took her boyfriend's hand and left the bar.  
  
Annie went and sat with her mother and Chakotay. 'So now you know.' She said in a matter of fact. Manner. 'You knew?' her mother asked. 'Yeah of course I did. Why do you think I was dating Harry it was a cover- up. This cocktail is very good.' 'But why would Harry want to hide the fact that he was dating Miral?' wondered Chakotay aloud. 'Because you hate every girl he dates this way you gave Miral a fair chance and you actually think she's ok.' Annie was very honest when she had been drinking. 'I mean you hated me when you thought I was dating Harry but then again you might only be pretending to like me because you are getting married to my mother tomorrow.' 'She's right, Chakotay.' Kathryn agreed. 'Maybe.' He conceded the point. 'Oooh who is that cutie over there?' Annie was looking around the bar. Kathryn turned around and saw Q's son q.  
  
(A.N- capital Q is Q senior, small q is his son.)  
  
'q I didn't know you were coming!' She stood up and went to hug him. 'Of course I had to come Aunt Kathy you're my godmother and my father wanted me to come and make sure that you were actually marrying Chuckles' q laughed 'I can see it's true.' 'Mom why haven't you introduced me? I'm Annie.' 'I'm q. you've grown up a lot since I saw you last. Why don't we go and get a drink?' they left the table, linking arms. 'I'm not allowing my daughter to date Q's son.' Chakotay said through gritted teeth. 'Hush Chuckles Annie can date who she likes and I think q is a sweet boy.' Kathryn laughed and kissed him. They were finally together. ______________________________________________________  
  
Miral sat in her room and waited for her parents to come and yell and vent their anger and threaten to kill Harry. When they didn't come within an hour she got worried. Leaving Harry asleep on the bed she went to find them.  
  
She saw them sitting with Admiral Bashir and Chakotay. Here goes nothing. 'Hi everyone' she smiled and sat down 'Guess we should have told all of you sooner.' 'It's okay darling' B'lanna smiled 'We're just sorting out the wedding tomorrow. I think that a double wedding will be lovely. Father and son getting married together.' 'WHAT! Harry and I are not getting married. What gave you that idea?' Miral sputtered. 'Well you have to think of the family honour and seeming we already have guests and a minister booked, it's the easiest option.' Chakotay rationalised the situation. 'But we don't want to get married!' 'Well then you shouldn't have had premarital relations.' Kathryn smiled 'It will be a lovely wedding. We just have to find you a dress.' 'Mom, Dad I love Harry but we're too young to get married.' 'Nonsense sweetie' Tom smiled 'You two are having a baby so you have to get married now why don't you and your mom go with Kathryn to look at dresses while Chakotay and I go inform the groom of his impending nuptials.'  
  
Chakotay found his son sleeping in Miral's room. He and Tom smiled at each other and entered the room, overriding the security codes. 'Wake up Harry! You have a wedding to get ready for.' Chakotay went to the window and opened the curtains. 'Come on you have to get a tux if you're marrying my daughter tomorrow.' Tom chimed in. Harry was still groggy from sleep. 'I'm not getting married tomorrow you are dad.' 'Now there's going to be a double wedding. We can't have an illegitimate child in the family' Chakotay explained. They pulled him up out of the bed and out of the room.  
  
That night Miral sat with her mother and Admiral Bashir. This was like a nightmare. They had forced her to buy a wedding dress, a hideous abomination or peach tulle. She hadn't seen Harry all day long and she missed him. She rose and slipped out to the bathroom. 'I can't believe she's falling for it!' Kathryn laughed 'She even agreed to wear that awful dress.' 'Serves her right for lying to her mother.' B'lanna replied we'll tell her she's been had when Chakotay and Tom get here with Harry. I wonder what they did to him.'  
  
Harry sat at the bar as his father continued down his list of things that Harry had to buy before the baby was born. 'And of course you'll have to drop out of the academy and support your family.' Chakotay was starting to enjoy winding up his son. 'My daughter is only used to the best of things and I expect you to keep her in the style that she is accustomed to.' Tom was really getting into this. 'Now we had better go and meet up with the rest for out dinner reservations.' Chakotay pulled Harry out of his seat and towards the door, to the restaurant on the other side.  
  
By the time Miral returned to the table the men were already seated. Harry looked like some one had shot his puppy. Miral knew that she didn't look much better. As she sat down her parents and Harry's started laughing. Her father had tears running down his cheeks 'We really had you two going with the double wedding thing didn't we?' 'YOU WERE MESSING!' Harry and Miral exclaimed in unison. 'Teach you two not to lie to your parents.' Replied B'lanna. 'It was funny though.' 'I can't believe that you agreed to wear that awful peach dress.' Kathryn chimed in. 'I hate all of you.' Miral was very annoyed and relieved that the wedding was off. She looked over at Harry and started laughing too. He cracked up. ___________________________________________________  
  
The wedding the next day went without a hitch. The bride was beautiful, the groom was nervous and their off spring were relieved that they weren't being shoved up the aisle themselves. In his speech Tom announced that someone had won the betting pool that had been running since the first week that voyager had been lost in the Delta quadrant. Kes was the lucky winner with her guess being the closest match to reality. She had said that they wouldn't get together until they were old and grey. 


End file.
